zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:Sylvanelite/Category Cleanup
As discussed on the rules page, it's proposed to maintain a master-list of categories, and apply that to the whole site. To make this rule change however, we need a master list. Below I have attempted to list the current categories, and the changes to make. This is just a "first" pass attempt at making changes, not what would be expected of a final product. Below is the full list of categories, comments are made with a hyphen after the category. Comments marked with a question mark are not finalised, and are just comments. Comments marked without a question mark are going to be worked on. The list is sorted into grouping, with "attribute type" being the lowest-hanging fruit for removal. Other * Administration of this site * Article management templates * Article stubs * Blog posts * Browse * Category templates * Cleanup * Community * First time I've ever tried to get someone's attention on a wiki before....Do you have the data from MMM? - To remove (done) * Forums * General wiki templates * Help * Help desk * Hidden categories * Image wiki templates * Images * Lists * News * Noimage * Organization * Pages with broken file links * Policy * Resources * Templates * Watercooler * Wikia maintenance * Zoids Expansion Project - To review * Zoids Wiki Anime * Anime * Anime episodes - TODO: Make the "E" upper case? * Backdraft Group members - TODO: Remove "members"? * Blitz Team members - TODO: Remove "members"? * Champ Team members - TODO: Remove "members"? * Chaotic Century Episode * Chaotic Century and Guardian Force Characters * Chaotic Century characters - TODO: Make the "C" upper case? * Death Metal Empire * Digald Empire * Fluegel Team members - TODO: Remove "members"? * Fuzors Episode * Fuzors characters - TODO: Make the "C" upper case? * Genesis Episode * Genesis characters - TODO: Make the "C" upper case? * Guardian Force Episode * Lightning Team members - TODO: Remove "members"? * Locations in Zoids Chaotic Century/Guardian Force * New Century Episode * New Century Zero Episode - TODO: Remove this, replace with "New Century Episode" above, to fit naming convention --Done * New Century characters - TODO: Make the "C" upper case? * Team Freedom * Team Supreme * Wild Episode * Zoid types in Chaotic Century/Guardian Force - TODO: Remove this? * Zoids Anime * Zoids Genesis * Zoids New Century Factions All factions need review. (page content, not just categories) * Battle Story Wars * Beith Republic Zoids * Dinas Empire Zoids * Guylos Empire Zoids * Helic Republic Zoids * Neo-Zenebas Empire Zoids * ZOITEC * Zenebas Empire Zoids * Zi-Arms * Zoids by affiliation * Zoids factions Other Characters Are these noteworthy? * Females * Heroes (Removed) * Males * Reformed characters * Villains (Removed) * Zoids characters - TODO: Make the "C" upper case? Game * Rottiger Mission Mode - TODO:Remove this (done) * Zoids video games - TODO: Make the "VG" upper case? Terms/Tech These need review these case-by-case * Anti-Zoid weapons * Bio Zoids * CAS * Fuzor Zoids * Locations * Media * Merchandise * Model kits * Organoids * Planet Zi * Print Media * TOMY * Toy Manufacturers * Toys * Transcripts * Videos * Zoids * Zoids Equipments and multi-defense features * Zoids Graphics * Zoids releases Model * 1/24 Scale Zoids * Attack Zoids * Baratz * Blox * Command Zoids * CoroCoro Comics Limited Editions * Cyber-Drive Zoids * D-Style * Dengeki Hobby BLOX * Genesis Keychain * Grade Up Zoids * Gravity Zoids * HMM * Hasbro Zoids * Jr. Zoids * King of Flexible Mobile * Korando Wolf - Bootleg (done) * MEGAROBO - Bootleg (done) * Legend Blox * Mechabonica * NAR * NER * NJR * NPR * Neoblox * OAR * OER * OJR * Panzer Tier * Power Zoids * Revoltech * Robo Strux * Robotic Beasts - Bootleg (done) * Special Color Version * Starzeta * Super 1000 Zoids * TF Zoids * Technozoids * Threezero * Toy's Dream Project * Toy Century Ind. - Bootleg (done) * Toys Dream Project * Transfighters * Video Game Exclusive * Weida Toys - Bootleg (done) * Whitehead * Z-Builders * Z-Knights * Zevle * Zoids Evo Drive * Zoids MZ * Zoids Quick Kits Taxonomy Type These need to be reviewed, many are applied to pages that are not their official type. * Allosaurus-Type Zoids * Bear-Type Zoids * Beetle-Type Zoids * Buffalo Type - Add hyphen (done) * Cat Type Zoids - Check if this is offical, if not, remove * Crocodile-Type Zoids * Dog-Type Zoids - Check if this is offical, if not, remove * Dragon-Type Zoids * Elephant-Type Zoids * Gorilla-Type Zoids * Griffin-Type Zoids * Horse-Type Zoids * Liger-Type Zoids * Lion-Type Zoids * Mammoth-type Zoids - Make "T" Upper case (done) * Monkey-Type Zoids * Pterasaur-Type Zoids * Raptor-Type Zoids * Rhinoceros-Type Zoids * Sauropod-Type Zoids * Scorpion-Type Zoids * Spider-Type Zoids * Spinosaur-Type Zoids * Tiger-Type Zoids * Triceratops Type - Add hyphen (done) * Turtle-Type Zoids * Tyrannosaur-Type Zoids * Wolf-Type Zoids Note:To add: Insect-Type Zoids (Molga), Chimera-Type Zoids (Fuzors) Attribute Type Remove all these that can't be cited. Sizes should be checked against stats. * Amphibious Zoids - To remove? Is there a source? * Aquatic Zoids - Source: Legacy? * Bipedal - To remove (done) * Chimeras - To remove - replace with Chimera-Type Zoids above * Clampshell - To remove --done * Class organisms - To remove (done) * Crustaceans - To remove --done * Custom zoid - To remove --done * Dinosaurs - To remove --done * Elephander - To remove --done * Extinct animals - To remove --done * Fish - To remove --done * Flying Zoids - Source: Legacy? * Godzilla-Inspired Zoids - To remove (done) * Heavyweight Zoids - Source: Legacy? Change to use lettering convention? * Insects - To remove --done * Lightweight Zoids - Source: Legacy? Change to use lettering convention? * Medium-Scale Zoids - Source: Legacy? Change to use lettering convention? * Mollusks - To remove done * Multi-crewed - To remove - citable, but too specific? * Mythological animals - To remove''done * Quadrupedal - ''To remove --done * Reptiles - To remove --done * SS Zoids - Source: Legacy? Change to use lettering convention? * Transport Zoids - Source: Legacy? * Unique Types - To remove --done * Wheeled - To remove --done * Zoids by type ?? Category:Blog posts